


I Want This (Leviathan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Levi's & MC's first time
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	I Want This (Leviathan x F!Reader)

Dating Levi had been… quite the adventure. More often than not, both of you were kind of awkward around each other and even now, a few months down the line, you had moments where both of you just froze. It was hard being a shut-in and actually scoring someone, and now having to socialize. Levi struggled a lot with wanting to be with you but never truly understanding how he could do that. You were similar, in a sense. It’s not that you couldn’t strike up a conversation, but his shyness and awkwardness rubbed off on you and you found yourself in more than one situation where you both just avoided eye contact and instead played footsies with each other under the table. Everyone else either found it adorable, like Asmodeus, or annoying, like Satan. “Not everyone can be confident….” Levi mumbled one time and got laughed at. You felt bad for him, because to you, he really was the sweetest. He was so careful and considerate in everything he did with you out of the sheer fear that he could mess up; he didn’t want to mess up. Not with you. 

It took him forever to let you just kiss him without a cheesy or awkward moment beforehand, and even now he still gets super flustered. The feeling of your lips would linger on his own long after you had pulled away, and he would yearn for more… but then feel embarrassed for ever thinking that way about you; at least in front of you. He would never admit it, but he’s made up some pretty… intimate scenarios in his head with you, which he hopes to someday have the courage to fulfill, but right now you two can’t even get past the awkwardness of a kiss that was held for a little too long. “Levi?” You inched closer to him, feeling him tense as his arm wraps around your shoulder and a blush creeps across his face. A chuckle escaped your lips, finding it cute. “Are you still embarrassed?” Yes he was damnit! But not because of the kiss itself; he’s embarrassed because he wanted it to last even longer. 

“I… uhm… maybe, a little…?” You smiled up at him, noticing him glance down quickly. You both wanted more, you could tell, and you knew you wouldn’t get it out of him first, so it was kind of up to you to initiate what was next. Your hand reached up to cup his cheek, turning his head so he was facing you. Boy, his heart was so close to beating out of his chest as he looked at you, but the slight nervousness shown in your actions made him feel just a little bit better. At least you were on the same page. ‘Kiss.. me…?” You didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but at least you said it. His head slowly dipped down, his eyes closing as his lips found yours, gently brushing over them with his own as if he had never kissed you before. It took him a moment to place a soft kiss on your lips, and you couldn’t help but giggle at the action. He let his lips linger a little longer before trying to pull back, but your lips followed his for another one. And then another one. And one more. 

The hand that was placed so tenderly on his cheek moved to the back of his head to hold him there. He was slowly freaking out, embarrassed by how excited this got him. He wanted to stop, before things went too far; the last thing he wanted was to weird you out by popping a boner, but you insisted. As a matter of fact, you climbed on top of him, sitting yourself down in his lap to continue the kiss, or at least be closer to him. To your surprise, he actually helped out in that. His hands slid down to your waist, holding them almost too firmly by trying to keep you close, but then he circled his thumbs over your hips, which caused you to pull away and take in a sharp breath. His eyes went wide for a moment, immediately stopping, “s-sorry…!” But you shook your head, finally getting just as excited as he was getting, “n-no...I liked that.” You leaned in again, dragging your tongue over his lower lip until he parted his mouth, experimentally running his hands up and down your sides and taking the shirt with him to test the waters. 

Truthfully, he had dreamt of how this would go, and in no corner of his mind had he imagined it quite like this; you on top of him, running your hands through his hair and no doubt messing it up, while battling with his tongue. He pulled back, pulling your hair aside and kissing down your neck, trying to remember everything that he had ever seen in hentai that didn’t consist of tentacles. “C-Can I…?” He was unsure of how far you wanted this to go, although at this point he was really needy. It had been so long and he would love to have you spread for him, but he would never push you; he refused to let himself mess up that badly. You nodded, trying to swallow the shyness as his hands moved to get your shirt over your head. His eyes immediately landed on your chest, staring at your breasts with such amazement that you felt like he’s never seen any before. That’s not true, he has, but once again, it’s been a while and he’s been getting off on 2D girls, not the real deal. 

Your hands moved to cover your chest once you thought he stared too long and he quickly apologizes, “I-I’m sorry….! You’re just really beautiful…” Heat rose through your body and you avoided eye contact at all cost, and instead, tugged at his shirt too. “Make it fair…” He nodded, quick to throw his own shirt off and for once not caring how he himself looked; he was still too mesmerized by your own beauty. “Wow…” His hands moved around your back and unclipsed your bra, watching your breasts spill out as he slowly took it off of you. If he didn’t know any better, he would think this is his first time. You watched as his head dipped in, slowly kissing down your chest, a blush still evident on his cheeks. You watched him, running your fingers through his hair while his tongue licked over your skin, down to your nipples. He flicked the wet muscle over it experimentally, listening for your reaction, and being delighted when he got a moan; breasts = good spot, got it. 

You slowly, almost instinctively rolled your hips against his, feeling his hardened cock between your bodies. Nervousness started to rush through you; you wanted this, but you don’t think he knows you’re a virgin, so you’re not sure how good of an idea this is but oh! You felt that… He bucked his hips back against yours, and your heat throbbed in excitement; you could feel it. “Levi…” You breathed out, begging him to come back up. His lips kissed over your chest, up your neck where he felt your pulse beating rapidly beneath your skin, before finally touching your lips again. You continued to roll your hips against his, feeling his hands rest on your hips again and move you off of him, off of the bean bag you were sitting on, and onto the floor. He hovered over your now, his hands moving to undo your pants and slowly pull them off with your panties; he was getting bold. 

“Levi..” You whispered again, pulling him back so you could look at him, :I-... I need to tell you… I’m still a virgin…” He paused for a moment, just staring at you, and for a second your thought that this had turned him off; that he wanted nothing else to do with you and this was it. Fear crept through you as you thought he might dumb you over this, but fear also crept through him. Did you want him to be your first? Would he be gentle enough? How can he make it as least painful as possible? His hands got shaky, continuing to pull your pants and panties down, “I-I’ll be gentle…” It was a promise to both him and you. You were naked now, completely at his submission as your legs spread for him to crawl in between. He looked at you, trying to find any ounce of regret in your eyes as his hands travelled between your legs, collecting the slick between your folds, “Are you… uhm… please tell me if I’m doing it wrong.”

A soft smile grazed your face as you realized he was just as nervous as you were. Your arm snuck around his neck, your head nodding at him as he circled your entrance with his pointer finger, slowly pushing in. A soft moan escaped you, the noise being sent straight down to his cock. “Can I…?” It was you asking this time, letting one of your hands run down his chest and onto his bulge, slowly rubbing him through his clothes. He grunted softly in response, nodding. It was more like a need for you to touch him at this point, but he didn’t want to come off as too much or scare you away. Your small hands worked to undo his pants too, slowly reaching in to feel over his length. He was longer than you expected, you quickly noted, and pulled him out. Up until now, your eyes were on his, but you snuck a quick glance down and clenched around his finger in response. You didn’t know if it was excitement or fear, but one of those definitely made you gush down there. 

His finger curled inside you, his thumb pressing down on your clit gently, causing you to gasp out. “O-Oh…!” He smiled to himself, loving the way you reacted to him as it made him feel good about himself, “Stroke me…” It was a silent beg to get your hand moving, seeing as your grip had involuntarily tightened around his length and he really needed that stimulation right now. You nodded, slowly moving up and down his length with your hand, trying to find the pace he set with his finger. “I’m.. adding a second.” He felt the need to warn you before he did it, slowly stretching your tight hole with another one of his fingers, making you moan out and tighten your grip on his dick, to which he moaned out softly. “I-I got you….” It was more so to reassure himself, but he really did have you. He would make sure you’d be as comfortable as possible. His thumb rolled over your clit as he pumped in and out of you, slowly spreading your hole open by stretching his fingers every now and then. 

Your moans got mixed with his as you figured out how to work on his cock. He was pretty responsive all over, but your favorite was when you ran your thumb over his tip and he shuddered a little. His fingers reached deeper, trying to stretch you out as much as he can, but the overwhelming need to be inside of you was slowly overtaking. “I.. are you sure you want me to… be your first?” He still had to ask you; he had to be sure. You laughed softly, which turned into a moan as he brushed past a particularly good spot, “Yes.. I’m sure.. Please, Levi….” He pulled his fingers back, moving up to pull his pants fully off and standing above you in all his naked glory. 

“Y-You look really beautiful..” He was still blushing, going back down to hover over you. He took his cock in his hand, rubbing it between your folds slowly and letting part of his tip dip in every once in a while before he looked back up at you. “I’m… going to be gentle. Tell me if it’s too much, or you want to stop, or---!” “Levi, please…” You were desperate at this point, trying to push back against him to get him to enter. With one last glance at you, he nodded, looking back down between your bodies to watch his cock dive into you. 

The feeling was incredible, at least to him. The way your walls stretched for him, wrapping him in a tight, wet coat, had him moaning out, and he yearned to just slam in, but reminded himself to listen for cues from you. Your nails were digging into his arms as you gasped out in pain, arching your back as he breaks through each inch of your tight walls, slowly bottoming out. “L-Levi..!” it was more of a breathless cry than anything and he quickly looked back up at you, stilling. You were panting softly, trying to relax around him as the feeling of being filled covered your netherregions. He gave an experimental thrust, pulling back a little before slowly pushing back in, groaning. 

You felt him move, immediately moaning out and hissing. It felt both painful and good as he filled you again and you gave a soft nod for him to continue, hoping the pleasure would soon overpower the pain. Once again, he pulled back and thrusted back into you, finding somewhat of a slow rhythm to get you used to it. Your tightness was killing him, squeezing him so nicely as he slid back in. He looked down seeing some of the blood coat his cock and feeling bad for a moment, “Are you okay?” You only pulled him down for a kiss, holding him down by his head as you nipped away hungrily at his lips, moaning against them.

“I’m fine… hghn… I’m glad it’s you...ah!” His heart swelled at your words, his hips slowly speeding up. You were glad it’s him, that’s what you had said. He smiled softly against your lips, relishing in your moans; he was making you feel good. He got to be your first. A soft laugh escaped his lips, which turned into a moan at the feeling of your hips roll against his, “I.. I love you….” He pulled back from your lips, slowly thrusting harder, making you moan louder. 

Your body felt as if it was on fire, listening to his words as he made you feel good. His hand reached back down between your bodies to rub over your clit, trying to get you there too, “and I want to make you feel good…” You wrapped your legs around his waist, gasping at the new angel and moaning loudly, “y-you are…! Levi…. I love you too…” You cradled his face in your hands, looking into his eyes as you breathed out heavily, feeling your orgasm build. 

He grunted, sweat collecting on his forehead as he rolled over your clit faster, feeling his dick twitch inside you, “I’m sorry, I…!” He gasped out, throwing his head back as he came undone, still rolling your clit in hopes you’ll soon follow. A series of gasps and soft spasms helped him through it, spurting his seed inside you and turning your insides white. You relished in the feeling of his hot seed inside you, coming undone too with a loud cry, clenching hard around him. It felt amazing; his cock twitching inside you while your walls pulsated with your own orgasm; you had never felt anything like it. 

He came back down from his high with a groan, letting go of your clit as he leaned down to kiss you softly, cupping your face with one hand, “are you okay?” He was still concerned, not wanting you to be too uncomfortable. You panted softly, opening your closed eyes to look at him, immediately pulling him back for another hungry kiss, “I’m fine… that was great… maybe a little sore.” He snorted, which turned into a soft laugh, “a little…? Let me… let me clean you up, yeah?” He slowly pulled out, seeing some of the blood on his cock and some dripping out of you, onto the floor. He got up, running to the bathroom to grab a wet towel and then sitting you up against the bean bag. You appreciated the gesture, feeling him clean your inner thighs and between your legs, “Thanks… Levi… let me, clean you too.” But he shook his head. 

“No… you don’t know what this meant for me.. Please… just let me clean you.” You slowly nodded, watching him and then feeling him lift you up, “let’s get you a real shower and some fresh clothes… let me make this all about you.” 


End file.
